Welcome to Port Royal primary
by Wills lil angel
Summary: What were the PotC guys like before they grew up? Who was the A student? Who was the geek? Rated for later
1. The New Kids

Summary: Okay. Imagine that oh stuff it here's the story!  
  
The new kids  
  
Jack ran around the oval laughing. "Ha, ha Barbossa, I beat you!" Barbossa stood there his face bright red. He was stoned that Jack had beaten him in the maths test.  
  
Barbossa was the geek, the one who always had his head in a book or was sitting down studying algebra. "I'll get ye' Sparrow. I'll make sure ye' never get into doctor school!" Barbossa yelled before running into the library.  
  
Jack kept on running until he ran straight into a slap across the face. Jack stood there rubbing his cheek. "Anamaria! What did ye' do that for?" Anamaria glared at him.  
  
For a twelve year-old Anamaria could pack in a slap and was never short of giving Jack something to shut him up. "Ye' stole my pen!"  
  
The bell rang and everyone ran to their classes. Jack sat next to Gibbs in the line of desks as they waited for their teacher Mrs Potter to come.  
  
"Class!" She walked in with two children by her side. A girl and a boy. "Today we have two new students, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Children would you like to tell the class a bit about yourselves?" she said looking at William and Elizabeth.  
  
William nodded. He stepped forward and said "'Ello I'm Will Turner and me Da's a pirate!" Mrs Potter looked at him shocked but the class clapped. "Mister Turner you can sit over there next to Mister Sparrow. Will walked over and sat next to Jack as Elizabeth started her little speech.  
  
"Hello, my name is Elizabeth Swann. I got here two days ago with my Father who is to be governor and dear William. We found William floating on a piece of wood in the ocean. When I grow up I want to be a singer."  
  
Mrs Potter smiled and told Elizabeth to go and sit next to Anamaria. Jack rubbed his cheek protectively and Will looked at him confused.  
  
The rest of the day was boring, though the school learned that Will was a very good football player. (I mean like rugby, not soccer) Mr Mills, who was the teacher on duty at lunch spotted him and told him he was on the schools Rugby team.  
  
The next week passed and they had a few tests. On the next Monday Mrs potter announced, "I have your results from last weeks English test. Giggles could be heard from the group across the room of girls, Elizabeth, Anamaria and Estrella.  
  
"Mister Sparrow, A+. Mister Barbossa A, Mister Turner B and Miss Swann A- ." She continued to read out the results of the test.  
  
At lunch, Jack did another victory lap of the oval and just as before, ran straight into Anamaria's slap. 


	2. Elizabeth, Dear Elizabeth

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated I have this dreadful thing called boarding school (cringe). It may come a bit confusing that Jack is the same age as Will and Co. but lets just imagine it's all normal, savvy?  
  
Queen of the Caribbean: Thanx. Please don't cry. I thought Jack needed more of an education  
  
Kerri Driscol: I'm glad. I just thought what would Jack do when he had beaten Barbossa? Same as what he would do now: Rub it in!  
  
Cmdr. Gabe E: I'm happy you thought they were cute. Jack and Anamaria needed to have a bit of a connection  
  
Thanx, everyone for your reviews (hugs) and Will (my gorgeous hubby) thanx, you heaps too. (I hug Will, happy with all my reviews) My friend Jill hugs Jack lovingly after he gives her a rose.  
  
Chapter 2: Elizabeth, Dear Elizabeth  
  
(Continued from chapter 1)  
  
"Anamaria, I'll get you a new one!" Jack said rubbing his cheek. Will walked up behind him and joined in the conversation.   
  
"Yes! That one." Will said pointing to the beautiful ballpoint pen that Jacks father, Jack had given him.   
  
"That one?" Jack looked at his beloved pen. Will nodded and Anamaria looked at him expecting an answer quick smart.   
  
"Ah! That pen! Da will get me another one on his next visit to where ever he got it anyway."   
  
Jack handed her the pen, though not wanting to let go Jack found himself copping another slap across the face.  
  
The bell rang not long after and everyone ran back to there classes and Barbossa left the library.  
  
"Class, our old friend James Norrington is joining us again, after leaving so unexpectedly." The class sighed unhappily.  
  
(A/N: I know that Norrington was on the ship that found Will but I thought he should be included.) A tall grown man walked into the class and instantly spotted Jack.  
  
"Sparrow! You're not dead yet!" The man gasped.   
  
Jack snickered but Elizabeth spoke up. "Miss, what exactly is Lieutenant Norrington doing here?"  
  
"He will be called Mister Norrington and he is in teaching for the incapable. So Elizabeth you will see him first."  
  
Elizabeth looked mostly gob smacked and Will felt his heart break. Jack patted Will on the back and reassured him.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she'll be smart in no time." This brightened Wills hopes and he smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth sat at the desk with Norrington sitting across from her.  
  
"Where shall we start Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shrugged  
  
"You're the genius, you tell me."   
  
"Well seeing your so keen how about we start with a bit of maths?"  
  
Elizabeth put a finger to her chin in thought and brushed away the hair that strayed across her face.  
  
"And Elizabeth I'm going to need you to tie your hair back, so that it won't distract you."  
  
Elizabeth looked at him in horror. "You what?"  
  
Norrington told her again.   
  
"Yes, well I know you said that, you numbskull. But tying my hair back? My Father would have a fit!"  
  
With that Elizabeth screamed and ran straight out of the room.   
  
She was still screaming when Jack and Will spotted her running across the oval towards them. 


	3. Did someone say football?

Chapter 3: Did someone say football?  
  
Will watched Elizabeth run towards them and held his arms out slightly so that she could fall into his arms and he could hold her er... lovingly (A/N: Is that even a word? Ah well is now) Elizabeth tripped and pushed Will over in the process and landing in no other but Barbossa's arms.  
  
Will glared at Barbossa as he stood up dusting himself off. Jack acted a bit quicker and hauled Elizabeth out of Barbossa's arms. Elizabeth, still in a bit of a daze quickly turned to thank both Jack and Barbossa who were giving their fair share of evil looks to each other.  
  
"Turner, get your ball kickin' but over here!" Mr Mills' voice boomed over the oval. People everywhere cowered in fright even Jack seemed a bit quiet.  
  
Slowly, Will walked towards the Phys Ed teacher. People of all ages patted him on the back and wishing him luck. One girls actually fell in front of him and started praying saying that he'd only just started his life and not to end it before his time on earth was done.  
  
Mr Mills grabbed Will by the shoulder and hauled him off to the locker room. As most guys locker rooms this one stunk of old socks and sweaty guys (A/N: I can see the whole Wallabies team sitting there. Good stuff) But being a guy and all, Will didn't notice.  
  
"Well, boys I think this is going to be a good season. We might even beat St Pats team and might just make it to the finals to take on the Bozalberries." "Port Royal is the best they'll beat Bozalberries and the rest!" The schools cheer squad was practising their routine right outside the locker room so as most guys they hadn't heard a single thing that the coach had told them.  
  
Suddenly there was a blood-curdling scream and one cheerleader yelled "You touched my hair! How dare you tough my hair. Oh! Now I have to fix it, your gonna die." The whole football team ran out and watched as the Blonde cheerleader laid into the red head.  
  
"I'll put a pound on the blonde." Gibbs said to Jack as they passed around the hat for the bets.  
  
Will laughed as the two cheerleaders screamed and pulled each other's hair. One of the other cheerleaders said something smug and found herself being hauled into the brawl.  
  
"Bitch!" The blonde screamed at the girl Miranda who had commented on the fight before slapping her across the face.  
  
"Sparrow! Get your sorry butt up here now!" Norrington was making his way over and Mr Mills slunk out of the new teachers view.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on here!" Norrington snatched the hat out of Jacks hand and looked into it. "Well, well, well Mister Sparrow this is very disappointing. I shall report you to the principal. Come with me." He grabbed Jack by the ear and hauled him off to the office. "Oh and by the way, Mister Mills will you please stop sneaking away and stop this catastrophe." 


End file.
